Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Crítica a Kinetix
Candy: Hola chicos, después de que el preuniversitario me haya dejado en Withered, me pude reconstruir y I am alive ''hasta la próxima semana donde me volverán a destruir con la escuela y maestros de mierda que tengo :/ Bien, hace no mucho, me llamó la atención el canal Kinetix. el cual es un canal de temas diabólicos y religiosos y bla bla. Antes de comenzar, no voy a criticar sus opiniones mientras no se lleguen a pasar de la raya. Una cosa: soy cristiano y sí, a pesar de eso y de mi opinión sobre todo esto, debo criticarlo porque se pasó de la raya, esto no es la época medieval para estar usando la religión de esa forma (historia en 7mo grado, uno de los peores grados por los que he pasado). Bien, ya comenzaré con este video llamado "Los 7 dibujos animados más diabólicos según religiosos" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mx0qlPZZ3jI Candy: Bueno, esta vez no pondré todos sus diálogos. Comienza diciendo que los pitufos son diabólicos, y menciona algo sobre que cada uno de ellos representa a los pecados capitales como avaricia, ira, pereza, enviada, y bla bla bla. Bien, si yo admito que soy un poco perezoso (pelotudo subes 1 vez a la semana y este mes no hiciste nada, lo eres demasiado uwu) entonces soy un pecador y los 300 demonios me poseyeron. ¿A quién me recuerda estooo... 3l L4d0 B d3 l45 c0545.... ? También dice que el gato del enemigo es un monje y el gato tiene el nombre del arcángel de la muerte y cosas que no entiendo ni papux frito. Candy: Ahora dice que Los Simpson es diabólico también. Comienza a decir un millón de defectos de él y se pone a hablar como un hater, y bueno, no hablaré mucho de esta serie, ya que no la conozco muy bien, pero no me parece muy cierto todo lo que dice. Candy: Bueno, ahora habla de los Teletubbies. Yo nunca he visto los Teletubbies en mi vida, pos, veamos qué dice. Espera, ¿envía mensajes subliminales al subconsciente del niño? ¿Pero cómo un niño pequeño entenderá todo esto? Ahora dice que la serie lanza polvos alucinógenos y bla bla bla. Ahora dice que Tinky Winky era gay, por su color, símbolo en la cabeza, voz, vestimenta y yokheC. Eso sí que es cierto, pero ahora dice Kinetix. que el programa le puso un vozarrón para huir de esa crítica, lo cual es falso, ya que la verdadera y sabia respuesta del mismo fue que cómo pondrían un contenido así en una serie para niños. Ellos al menos saben pensar. Ahora lean con atención esto, que te morirás de risa. Kinetix.: El tema del programa era los Teletubbies soplan por matasuegras. Pues bien, uno sopla tan fuerte que no para de alargarse y llega a donde está Tinky Winky (creo que es Dipsy) agachado. ¿A qué no sabéis donde le mete con el matasuegras? Sí amigos, la imagen del (khe?) matasuegras fue introducido en el recto de Tinky Winky (es Dipsy, y eso que yo no sé nada de los Teletubbies) y este moviendo el culo hiriéndose y era altamente pornográfica ''altamente pornográfica '''altamente pornográfica' ''' '''''Candy: ¡Jajajaja! Demasiado pornográfica, cómo no XD XD XD, se ve que nunca vio porno (yo tampoco pero mínimo sé que eso no es porno). Candy: Bueno, ahora habla de Bob Esponja y habla de homosexualidad y bla bla. Entonces pone imágenes que creo que son de Five Nights at the Krusty Krab o the Chum Bucket, que Bob y Patricio son demasiado amigos para que sea una amistad normal y son gays... _-__-- Pos sí, ya no se puede ser amigos porque es diabólico. También dice que el gorro de los trabajadores en el restaurante es una cruz invertida pero es en realidad un ancla. Creo que aquí los disparates se pasaron de la raya, como cosas sobre guerra nosekhe y algunas cosas raras que blabla. Escenas pornográficas y tonterías como que los niños no encuentran sus mensajes subliminales, y si así es, entonces no hay sentido de que esté en este top. Candy: Prepárense, porque ahora salió de las series para niños para hablar de las series más populares, donde mete la pata bastante fuerte. Y ahora, Pokémon y el satanismo. Dice que Pikachu tiene una cola amarilla de rayo, y que es satánico. Kinetix.: Cachetes rojos como la sangre Candy: Uhhh... ¿a quién me recuerda eso? ._. Nooo! Tengo cachetes rojos! Aiudaa Kinetix.: Candy tiene cachetes rojos, el demonio cuidado con Candy buaaa *bum* Candy: Dice que la cola de Pikachu, al tener forma de rayo, es un símbolo del mal, ya que el rayo es identificado por religiosos como caótico. thumb|Noo! El demonio XD Ahora dice también que nos hace creer en la evolución, tío, cada uno tiene su punto de vista. Y lo de que incita a peleas, bromas, insultos, envenenamiento, hipnosis, telepatía y otras mierdas, que solo un psicópata seguiría. Y que eso no nos guía a la justicia y ha dicho demasiadas estupideces, como que el fuego, la tierra, el agua y el viento son usados en brujerías. ¡Jajajajajajaja! Creo que este wey se pasó, creo que no ha estudiado ciencias (pensé que me libré de ella en 7mo y en 8vo y 9no me siguió comiendo). Ya saben que soy cristiano, pero yo creo que este tipo se está pasando. También dice que en un futuro los Pokémon atacarán a las personas y algo así, y tambiém dice que nunca dejes a tus hijos jugarla, y lo más gracioso es que si se dan cuenta, la música de fondo del video es extraída de Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja. Candy: Prepárense, porque va a hablar de algo que he seguido desde los 5 años, y sí, hablo de Yu-Gi-Oh!, o según Kinetix.: Yugi-ho. Veamos, dice que la carta "Lister Crouley (o algo así)", que se llama "Sello de Orichalchos" es una unión de dos triángulos, cuando si te fijas bien no son dos triángulos, sino que son rectas que asemejan serlo, pero tienen forma de flechas. Pero escuchen y muéranse de risa: Kinetix.: Para ese entonces, en el periódico salió una noticia: "Cartas Satánicas" Candy: En la imagen no veo nada relacionado con Yu-Gi-Oh!, solo un periódico con noticias fuera de este tema Kinetix.: En el cual argumentaban que las cartas te poseían Candy: A ver, pos si es así, no sé qué llevo dentro, pero chicos, yo tengo una panda de cartas y que yo sepa, nada de malo me pasa. Kinetix.: Te hacían la tarea Candy: ¡Jajajaja XD XD! Eso me encantaría XD ¿Pero qué le pasa a este men por la cabeza? Kinetix.: Te acomodaban la ropa, asustaban a los niños y no te dejaban dormir. Todo el mundo, crédulo ante la noticia, decidieron deshacerse de las cartas. Candy: ¿Pos en qué país se van a creer eso? ¡Nah, tiene que ser una gran mentira! Se lo tuvo que inventar él, no le crean nada y sigan haciendo duelos :V Ahora dice que la serie y cartas fueron satanizadas y tanta mierda que ha hablado que no puedo explicar. Luego pone una imagen de Freddy Kruegger y dice que los niños tienen pesadillas y que la serie se canceló por todo eso. No sé, soy cartonfóbico XD Candy: Pasamos al final, donde nos muestra el mayor pedo que he visto en mi vida. Dice que es obvio que sea diabólico y que recibió fama mundial gracias al diablo la serie DragonBall. Y aquí tienen un montón de motivos escritos a lo loco. 1- El nosekhe existe en China y ahí viven espiritistas, no sé, discúteselo a Osm, porque te pasaste. 2- La estrella en un círculo es usado para las brujerías 3- DragonBall significa Bestia Envendá (no sé una palabra así). Este tipo creó un país y un nuevo idioma al parecer, es lo más ridículo en todo el video. 4- Kakaroto significa posesión maligna y Saiyajin son los hombres poseídos por entidades malignas 5- Kamehameha es un ritual que bla bla bla 6- Kaioken es un hechizo diabólico que hace poderosa a la gente y ponen un invento tan detallado que parece real. 7- Satanás aparece en la serie (khe) 8- En el principio aparece un rápido flash que te hipnotiza y lo usan las compañías chinas. Eso realmente lo usan compañías japonesas y se llama Paka Paka, lo cual hemos visto en el capítulo 38 de Pokémon, ya saben "El Soldado Eléctrico Porygon", el que causó epilepsia a muchos niños y todo eso. Bueno, aquí les mostraré algo resumido, es un canal que habla cosas parecidas, como que las risas ocultan secretos perturbadores y mierdas como El Lado B de las Cosas 3.0, y bueno, se despide Candy y nos vemos pronto. Y espero que Kinetix. no diga que FNaF y BATIM son diabólicos (BATIM por lo de Ink Bendy y el ritual) porque alto blogazo le bo a dedicar. Categoría:Entradas